Bronze Star
De Bronze Star is een bekende Amerikaanse eervolle onderscheiding die wordt uitgereikt voor daden van moed of verdienste tijdens operationele inzet. Hoewel het geen zuivere dapperheidsonderscheiding is (ze kan immers ook voor verdienste worden uitgereikt), wordt ze regelmatig uitgereikt voor moedig gedrag. Ze wordt algemeen aanzien als een belangrijke medaille. Het uiterlijk ervan en de toekenningsvoorwaarden zijn dezelfde voor alle machten. Ontwerp Het juweel toont een vijfpuntige ster met de punt naar boven, afgewerkt in brons. In het midden van deze ster staat een klein bronzen sterretje van 3/16”. De ster hangt met een rechthoekje vast aan het lint en lijkt erg op de Silver Star. Het lint is, net zoals dat van de Silver Star, gebaseerd op de Amerikaanse vlag. Het is rood met witte randen, met in het midden een blauwe band, eveneens met witte randen. Op de achterzijde staan de woorden “heroic or meritorious achievement” oftewel “moed of verdienste ”. Daaronder wordt de naam van de ontvanger gegraveerd. Geschiedenis De medaille ontstond in 1944 en wordt uitgereikt met terugwerkende kracht tot op 7 december 1941, de dag van de Japanse aanval op de marinebasis Pearl Harbor. Initieel was de onderscheiding bedoelt als tegenhanger van de Air Medal, maar dan voor grondtroepen. Het was de bedoeling om moed te erkennen die de toekenning van de Silver Star niet rechtvaardigde of daden van verdienste die niet zo uitzonderlijk waren dat ze de toekenning van het Legion of Merit rechtvaardigden. Hierdoor liep de medaille duidelijk een beetje verloren tussen de andere, bij Amerikaanse militairen veel bekendere, eervolle onderscheidingen. De medaille was al snel onpopulair en werden zelden toegekend. Generaal George Marshall, stafchef van de Amerikaanse landmacht tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog, was tijdens dat conflict op zoek naar een ereteken dat hij kon uitreiken aan troepen die zich voortdurend in de vuurlinie bevonden (in het bijzonder dacht hij hierbij aan de infanterie) en die voortdurend onderhevig waren aan gevaar, risico en ontbering, zonder dat dit op een tastbare manier werd beloond. Dit stond in schril contrast met de vliegers van het Amerikaanse leger, die de Air Medal ontvingen nadat ze verschillende operationele zendingen boven vijandelijk gebied hadden gevlogen. Ondanks het feit dat de generaal hoopte dat de Bronze Star net zo vlot zou worden uitgereikt als de Air Medal, zou de uitreiking ervan steeds zeldzamer blijven. De enige uitzondering hierop is de min of meer collectieve uitreiking aan alle Amerikaanse militairen van de 101e luchtlandingsdivisie die in de Tweede Wereldoorlog meevochten tijdens de landing in Normandië, de operatie Market Garden en het ardennenoffensief of één van deze drie operaties noodgedwongen misten omdat ze gehospitaliseerd waren door opgelopen verwondingen tijdens de oorlog. Bedoeling hiervan was veteranen extra erkenning te geven voor bewezen diensten. Samen met de medaille kregen ze immers 5 punten in hun persoonlijk dossier. Als ze 85 punten behaalden mochten ze na VE-day (Victory in Europe) versneld naar de Verenigde Staten terugkeren. Na de oorlog lieten de statistieken duidelijk uitschijnen dat de Air Medal veel frequenter werd uitgereikt dan de Bronze Star en dat, met andere woorden, veel militairen niet de erkenning hadden ontvangen waarop generaal Marshall had gehoopt. Daarom werd in september 1947 beslist om de toekenning van de Bronze Star toe te laten aan al diegenen die de Combat Infantryman Badge of de Combat Medical Badge hadden ontvangen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Daarnaast werden diegenen die de Filippijnen hadden verdedigd en daarbij waren onderscheiden met de Philippine Presidential Unit Citation ook vereremerkt met de Bronze Star. Zij die, in het begin van deze oorlog, de Purple Heart hadden gekregen voor verdienste in plaats van voor opgelopen verwondingen in het gevecht zagen vaak dat hun medaille werd vervangen door de Bronze Star. In 1945 werd het “V” device toegelaten op het lint van de onderscheiding om het verschil tussen toekenning voor moed of verdienste duidelijk te maken. Toekenningsvoorwaarden Heroic or meritorious achievement or service not involving participation in aerial flight. Moed of verdienste die niet bewezen werd in de lucht. Militairen moeten hun moed of verdienste bewezen hebben tijdens operationele inzet om deze medaille te kunnen ontvangen. Zij mogen daarbij niet hebben deelgenomen aan een militaire vlucht, aangezien daarvoor al andere eervolle onderscheidingen bestaan. Het ereteken kan postuum worden uitgereikt en is ook toegankelijk voor buitenlandse militairen. Mogelijke versierselen op het lint *Bronzen letter “V” (wanneer de onderscheiding wordt uitgereikt voor moed) *Bronzen eikenblad (landmacht, luchtmacht) *Zilveren eikenblad (landmacht, luchtmacht) *Zilveren dienstster (marine, korps mariniers, kustwacht) *Gouden dienstster (marine, korps mariniers, kustwacht) Bekende Ontvangers *Generaal Peter Pace, gewezen Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff draagt de Bronze Star with combat V. *Luitenant- Kolonel Theo Kustner, officier bij de Koninklijke (Nederlandse) Luchtmacht, ontving de onderscheiding in 2004 voor zijn bijdrage aan de efficiëntie van de operatie Enduring Freedom, de strijd tegen Al Qaeda en zijn capaciteiten om militairen van verschillende landen te laten samenwerken als één team. *Eerste sergeant Van Damme, Belgisch militair, lid van het BUNC. *Soldaat Spaens, Belgisch militair, lid van het Bunc ontving de Bronze Star with combat V. *Luitenant Vilet, Belgisch militair, lid van het BUNC. Bronvermelding *A complete guide to all US military medals ISBN 1-884452-18-3 Category:Onderscheidingen category:Onderscheiding in de Verenigde Staten